


L-O-V-E

by HelloEveryone25



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, I usually swear a little, M/M, The updates will still be irregular af though, also, but I want to keep it PG, but that went out the window, so instruments make loud noises at convenient times, sorry - Freeform, the tags previously had a warning that I don’t plan on going past chapter one Yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloEveryone25/pseuds/HelloEveryone25
Summary: After Julie’s mom died, she couldn’t keep writing music. This meant she had no choice but to leave Mrs. Harrison’s classes. However, Julie didn’t want to stop playing altogether, so Flynn suggested she join Mr. Covington’s big band.Basically a bad high school jazz band au (featuring Frustrated Band Director Caleb, and other familiar faces)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful beginning. Idk where this came from if I’m honest.
> 
> [ This ](https://nervousmiracletrash.tumblr.com/post/642363158651142144/i-spent-my-entire-day-at-music-and-all-i-got-out) is the post I made on tumblr when inspiration first struck.

Julie wasn’t sure what to expect from Mr. Covington’s jazz band. Sure, she had met the man in passing a few times before, but she’d never seen him working. She knew a few people who were in the band. Every single one of them had refused to tell her what to expect. Something about not ruining the surprise?

Julie wasn’t sure what to expect. Julie was nervous. Julie wasn’t regretting her decision. Julie wasn’t regretting her decision, right up until the part where she found out Luke Patterson was in the band.

She’d known, somewhere, in the back of her mind, that Luke took alto saxophone lessons from Mr. Covington, so it would make sense that he also be in the band. That didn’t change the whiplash she got when she walked into the music classroom on Thursday afternoon to find him standing in the front of the room and playing the opening to Careless Whisper.

Flynn burst through the doors seconds after her. 

“Luke I swear to each and every one of the music gods, if you play that one more time I will snap all of your reeds!”

He gasped in mock horror with one hand pressed dramatically to his chest.

”You wouldn’t!”

Carrie Wilson stepped through the storage room’s door with a music stand in one hand and a folder in the other. She nodded at a floundering Julie.

”You know as well as anyone how much I hate agreeing with Flynn, but it deserves to be said. That song is an abomination and you need to stop playing it.”

“Alex! Back me up here!”

Alex raised his hands in a placating gesture. 

“No can do Lucas. I refuse to take sides in this.”

”You’re just scared of the trumpets,” Luke muttered bitterly. “Reggie?”

The boy in question looked up from where he was kneeling over a trombone case.

”Last time I got on Flynn’s bad side she emptied her spit valve onto my chair. Can’t risk it.”

Julie was observing this from the side of the room with an amused — if somewhat confused — expression on her face. Finally, Luke turned his attention to her.

“Julie! Julie-Bean! My favourite person ever! The..." he trailed off, "pianist? You play the piano, right?" Julie nodded, "Cool! The pianist whom I love and cherish! Tell them I’m a saxophone god and I do Steve Gregory justice!”

At some point in his speech, Luke had fallen down onto his knees and clasped his hands together in front of him. Julie wouldn’t lie, Luke’s puppy dog eyes and adorable little pout did make her feel all soft and fuzzy inside, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her. 

She pressed a finger to her lips in mock-consideration. 

“Hmmm... I think...” she leaned forward so they were eye to eye, and a hopeful smile spread across Luke’s face. Julie’s voice lowered to a whisper, “I think you should ask someone who cares.”

Luke’s pout was back in full force. Good lord, this boy was going to give her a heart attack if he kept this up. 

Luckily, Mr. Covington chose this moment to stride in through the doors with shiny leather shoes clicking on the floor and his nephew Willie jogging to keep up.

Julie couldn’t help but notice how Alex busied himself adjusting the drum kit’s stool when Willie walked in. 

Mr. Covington spun on his heel, scanning the room with an intense stare. His gaze settled on Julie. 

“Ridiculous,” he muttered, “utterly unacceptable,”

Julie could feel all her blood rush to her face. She stood taller and clasped her hands in front of her. A million scenarios rushed through her brain. If she was honest, most of them included Mr. C publicly humiliating her and kicking her out of the band. To her surprise, (and definite relief) Mr. Covington strode right past her to where a pride flag had started falling from its position pinned to the wall.

“Ah, much better. You must be Julie. It’s a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Caleb.”

Mr. Covington— no, Caleb — reached out to shake her hand. Julie summoned the least panicked-looking smile she could manage and let him introduce her to the rest of the group.

She pretended heat didn’t climb up her neck and into her cheeks when the saxophones introduced themselves (what had she done wrong to end up in the same room Luke, Nick, _and_ Kayla? Surely just _one_ past crush would have been enough to punish her?). Julie waved at her younger brother’s tutor, Reggie, when the trombones had their introductions. Two guys named Dante and Fuego grinned at Julie from where they were trying to stop Flynn and Carrie from murdering each other with their stands. Lastly, the rhythm section. Carrie’s brother Bobby offered her finger guns from where he was grabbing an amp for his guitar. Willie turned away from staring at Alex to aim a peace sign her way.   
  
“You want piano or keys this week?”

Julie shrugged, so Willie stood in front of the keyboard and gestured for Julie to get to the piano bench before Caleb started.

Caleb cleared his throat from the front of the room.

”Thank you, students. Now, we will be getting to work. I’ve got new music, Luke can you help pass it around?”

Julie settled down onto the bench. All of her previous uncertainties were completely forgotten. She had a good feeling about this band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo..... lemme know what you think?  
> Kudos and comments would be nice if you liked it. Constructive criticism is also appreciated.
> 
> (Fair warning, I do not plan on fully trying to update this until my other story is closer to finished.)
> 
> (Edited 2/28/2021)


	2. V-Day Bribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High key wrote the first chapter, came back to it, and then realised “lmao what the heck am I doing I have NO IDEA where I actually want to go with this story” which actually is code for I’m winging this so please don’t be upset if my plot ✨collapses✨ spectacularly

Luke bounced into Julie’s second rehearsal of the new year waving a wad of cash in one hand and a piece of paper with atrociously messy writing all over it. He was shouting, “V-day bribes are in!” 

Julie and Willie jumped from where they had been messing around with the different keyboard settings. Julie could feel blood rushing to her cheeks when Luke paused to wink at her from the doorway. Willie poked her in the side with a suggestive look on his face.

Luckily for Julie, her turn to tease Willie came immediately, when Alex ran into the room.

”I’m so sorry about this idiot. I had to physically restrain him when a guy asked for a song that isn’t on our list of songs we’ve got free arrangements of.”

Julie giggled at Willie’s love struck expression.   
  


“He was so cute!” Luke protested, He just wants to ask out a friend from his bio class! Why can’t we find an arrangement short notice in the name of love? Surely you believe in love Alex?! I know how you feel about-“

Luke’s next words were muffled by Alex tackling him and shoving a hand over his mouth. 

Willie leaned over and explained to Julie, “The list is so we can learn the songs before the new year. Then requests come in around now, end of January, and by the 14th we’ve found someone willing to take a good quality video of us. I’m pretty sure the good PR the school gets from ‘impromptu performance in the cafeteria’ videos is the only thing stopping Lessa from shutting us down for being annoying.”

Julie nodded as if she understood, but in reality she was so lost that not even a map would help her at this point.

The clicking of Caleb’s perfectly shined shoes could be heard before he stepped through the doors. He raised an eyebrow at the trumpets, who were in the back row. It sounded like they were arguing over who took the whole twenty seconds to move the wobbly stand back to the store room.

“Carrie, Flynn, please sort this out at a time when you’re not running us behind schedule. Luke, I’ve redirected two special requests to you. Now, we’ll start with solos and finish with vocals. Saxophones?”

Seeing Luke so excited but somehow also completely professional baffled Julie. How did he do it? When Reggie leaned forward from his seat and suggested something, Luke’s face split into a grin so adorable Julie found herself unconsciously smiling too. 

Flynn and Carrie looked close to throwing hands, so Julie walked over just in time to hear the last of their conversation.

”Why do you want me to play the solo so bad Flynn? You’re not going to mess it up. You’re a damn good musician.”

”That’s not why!”

”Then why? Tell me Flynn!”

”Because... uh-“

Julie offered her a pair of supportive thumbs up from a few metres away. It seemed to give Flynn the courage to act, because she stepped closer to Carrie before continuing. 

“Because you’re really pretty and I like hearing you play and I stuff up at improv when you encourage me because I get nervous.”

Flynn closed the distance between them then. She pecked Carrie on the lips and ran out of the music room so fast she could have had superspeed. Carrie called out her name and sprinted after her, blushing furiously.

Caleb watched them go. An amused expression covered his face.

“Huh, took them long enough,” he paused while his students laughed, “now remember, if you’re ever as oblivious as them I will still love you as long as you _practice your parts_.”

The saxophone section jeered.

  
~~~  
  


The end of practice came sooner than Julie expected. Flynn and Carrie had returned halfway through, holding hands and so flustered it was laughable.

In the last few minutes Principal Lessa knocked on the door. 

“Mr. Covington, just the man I was looking for. I just wanted to remind you of that assembly you said you’d perform at. It’s not until next term, but I don’t want you to forget. New Year’s forgetfulness, you know?”

She was back out the door before Julie could blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No great saxophonist has gotten good by practicing”  
> \- The first tenor in my band.
> 
> This one goes out to Ana, who helped me make some key decisions involving what is Yet To Come.
> 
> Also I KNOW i said updates wouldn’t be coming here until I got the other book figured out but inspiration struck. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Have a nice day <3


	3. Oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie performs for Caleb. 
> 
> “only write chapter one, then go back to updating Super Cool” I said, “it’ll be easy” I said.

Caleb swore. Then he swore again, louder this time. The third time they were prepared. Alex called out, “trumpets!” and they all played a high note. It was obnoxiously loud, but it still barely covered Caleb’s shout.

”I agreed to no such performance. William, check my calendar. I’m _certain_ I never agreed to this.”

Willie tapped at his phone. 

“Sorry boss, it’s in here. Week four next term, and you left a reminder to print out sheet music for Valerie as soon as we’re off the hook after V-Day.”

Caleb swore again, and Luke squealed through his saxophone to mask the sound. It sounded like a dying goose. Mrs. Harrison looked in through the window with a concerned expression on her face, then shook her head and kept walking.

~~~

Julie had decided practice twice a week was fine. She could even live with talking Luke out of throwing hands when Nick said tenor saxophones were cooler than altos. In the last two weeks, Julie had gotten used to the way Reggie and his fellow trombones enjoyed whacking Luke from behind with their slides. What was less fine was Flynn pestering her.

”But Juuuuuleees!”

”But nothing. Flynnie I love you but I would rather die.”

Flynn pouted. 

“I know you’re singing again. Why can’t you tell Caleb? He’ll let you sing for him and make a decision!”

“Because—“

”—it feels like you’ll lose how special music is if you do it without your mom. But you’re singing again, and it’s not even guaranteed that you’ll be on vocals for any performances. Please Jules?”

Flynn had abandoned the pout now, but her puppy dog eyes were in full force. Julie was as helpless to Flynn’s puppy dog eyes as any other person with a heart.

”Fine. I will sing something for Caleb, and see what he thinks. But I’m not happy about it.”

Flynn did a little happy dance, and Julie found herself smiling too.   
  


~~~  
  


Julie was stressed. She had practiced Wake Up a million times and it was ready to show to Caleb. She knew Flynn was right, performing again would only help her. That didn’t change how inexplicably terrified Julie was of Caleb’s reaction to hearing her voice.

“Julie, what did you want to ask me?”

Julie’s voice caught in her throat. _This is a bad idea this is a bad idea this is a bad id-_

“She wants to sing for you! Because Julie is an amazing singer and she wants your opinion. And also because you still don’t know who you’re giving vocals to for the thing Lessa signed us up for and Julie would be the _perfect_ candidate. Voice of an angel and all that.”

Julie cleared her throat and elbowed Flynn in the side. Flynn feigned offence, and flounced out the door before Julie could protest.

”I’m not as good as Flynn thinks. And I’m here because _someone_ ”— she shot a pointed look at the door Flynn had just left through—“thought it would be a good idea.”

Caleb gestured to the piano. 

“Of course. The stage is all yours.”

  
~~~  
  


Luke had doubled back after practice to get his music. Stupid Reggie had been teasing him about his enormous crush on Julie and he’d been so focused on getting out before somebody heard that he completely forgot his folder.

Stupid Reggie and his stupid teasing and his stupid refusal to admit his stupid crush on _someone_ they know. And Luke couldn’t even tell who it was because Reggie was weird around _everyone_ so Luke could never tell when it was ‘I have a pathetically large crush on you’ weirdness and when it was normal Reggie weirdness.

Luke stopped in his tracks. Who was singing? Was that coming from one of the practice rooms? Good piano too, he noted. 

It didn’t take long for Luke to realise he’s never heard that song before. It was amazing. Luke couldn’t believe he was hearing this. It almost felt like some higher being had sent him back to hear it. Or he was just being dramatic. 

Either way, whoever was singing was drawing their song to a close and Luke couldn’t help but feel a sting of disappointment that they were finished so soon.

He rushed into the music room, hoping to run out and catch whoever was playing in a practice room in the hallway if they left. He froze misstep. Caleb was sitting on a desk and clapping politely.

”Very good Miss Molina. We’ll see about putting you in for the next piece we have that has vocals.” 

Julie’s face lit up. Some selfish part of Luke couldn’t help but wish _he_ was the one on the receiving end of that bright grin. 

She spun around. Luke could feel all his blood rush to his cheeks when he realised how it must look to her.

”I- uh- you have an amazing voice?” 

His words came out sounding like a question, and Luke cursed his voice for coming out an octave higher than usual. Luke snatched his folder from the chair he had left it on, and sprinted out to where Reggie, Bobby, and Alex were waiting in the car.

Caleb’s laughter followed Luke down the hallway. Later, when Luke’s best friends were teasing him, the knowing look Caleb had shot him half a moment before Julie noticed his presence was still haunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...... Comments? Kudos? 
> 
> Next chapter: the big day! Valentines Day!! (a bit late I guess.) Who has big plans?? Who is oblivious?? Also Ana gave me anaother fabulous idea so now I have to somehow include that????
> 
> Basically idk what I’m doing but it is fine bc I’m having fun with it.


	4. The Big Day (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s has arrived. Let’s play a fun game of “which idiot is the most oblivious?”  
> (Hint: it’s all of them)

"You don't understand, guys, she sounded _so good_. Like, goosebumps good. Caleb's gonna have her on vocals in no time."

Bobby raised one judgemental eyebrow at Luke. A knowing smirk was growing on Alex's face.

"Geez Luke, we get it. Just because you like Julie doesn't mean you need to make it everyone else's problem," Alex teased. Luke wasn't proud of how he fell off his chair in his rush to get away from his friends' teasing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he sputtered.

"Completely unrelated," Reggie called from the couch, "but I borrowed Julie's copy of your run sheet to check the times. Why did she have an extra thing written in for Friday?"

Bobby hid his face under a pillow while Alex choked out an excuse and Luke shoved their spare printout into his bag where Reggie couldn't see it. 

~~~

The week of Valentine’s Day arrived with much anticipation. Julie had never really paid attention to what went down at her school around this time. She should have, it was incredible.

Julie supposed going to a performing arts school meant dramatic choreography and random students bursting into song shouldn’t be surprising on a special occasion. It still was amazing to see, if she was honest.

Valentine’s Day was on a Friday that year, which meant the entire week leading up to it was filled with students being serenaded in the hallways and with classes being interrupted by students bursting into song, choreographed performances, and large deliveries of flowers. 

Julie wanted to skip school by the end of the week. She had witnessed so many adorable get-togethers (and a reasonable number of crushing refusals and teary breakups) and been through several different freshly-learned pieces so many times that she would have pulled sick on Friday if she didn’t need to be there for a history quiz.

Julie glared down at her copy of the printout Luke had made for every member of the band. One thing at lunch in a hallway, one immediately after school in the gym, and something in the parking lot an hour and a half after school finished. The first two had names and special details attached, but the third was a mystery to Julie. All she had was the song and a note saying not to be late. 

~~~

"Jules you gotta save me from those lovesick idiots," Luke whined, "they're so deep in denial that it's funny. Unfortunately, if I intervene Bobby will hurt me." 

Carrie and Flynn snickered. 

Julie thought Luke was being completely ridiculous, however right he may be about lovesick idiots. Julie hadn't really known either Willie or Alex until recently, and even she could see how oblivious they were. Julie definitely didn't giggle at his stupid expression, just like she definitely didn't notice Flynn wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her. 

~~~

Julie knew Reggie loved hanging out with Carlos after school. It was just a fact of life. At this point, Reggie might as well have been Carlos' older brother. Carlos and Reggie's friendship meant Julie wasn't surprised when she found out her brother had been roped into helping out with their last ~~torture session~~ performance on Valentine's Day.

Julie _was_ surprised when she found out it was Bobby, not Reggie, who convinced him to get involved. 

She was still unsure of the details of their upcoming performance. Any questions on who Bobby planned on serenading or why Reggie was ten minutes late fell onto deaf ears. 

Alex was pacing and Julie was tempted to join him. At some point Bobby had started spiralling, and only Luke knew what to say to calm him down. Their interaction ended suddenly when Luke show something on his phone to Bobby that made Bobby smack him in the arm and bury his head in his hands. 

“Guys!” Luke called, “Reggie and the demon child — no offence Jules, your brother is a delight — are gonna be 5 minutes so you need to get your shi—“ Alex cleared his throat loudly “— _stuff_ together before Bobster here chickens out.”

Julie didn’t have time to call herself an idiot for not realising Bobby liked Reggie. She grabbed her folder out of her bag and opened it. She set her hands on the keyboard and took a deep breath. 

Willie winked and nodded at her. It was ridiculous how calming it was just to be around him. Julie giggled to herself when she saw the way Alex almost fell off his stool when Willie sat down in Bobby’s usual spot and slung the guitar strap over his neck. 

He didn’t have time to stare though, because Carlos pulled Reggie out of the doors and into the mostly empty carpark at that moment.

Bobby was pale enough that he may as well have been a ghost. He cleared his throat when Alex counted them in, and started to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while since I updated. I’m sorry.  
> (Let’s go, Valentine’s Day chapters coming almost a month after Valentine’s)
> 
> Kudos if you liked it?? Comment and lemme know what you think. Maybe toss in your guesses about the song Bobbers sings/which movie scene I stole this entire idea from.


	5. The Big Day (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this instead of my science and English assignments and I'm pretty sure my spotify is gonna give up when it sees how many times I listened to this song so I could get this right. Enjoy! 
> 
> The song is Can't Keep My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli but I am taking inspiration more from the scene in 10 Things I Hate About You than the original song

  
Looking back on it, Reggie probably should have known something was up when Carlos said Julie wanted to talk to him in the car park. Possibly before that, when he noticed that Julie's printout had an extra performance written in on Friday. Maybe even earlier, when he went to Bobby's house a few weeks ago and found him in the living room teaching Willie the guitar part for something off their Valentine's Day list. Bobby had said it was "just in case I decide I'm too single to be at school."

In hindsight, Reggie _definitely_ should have known something was up. That didn't stop him from being so surprised he turned around and tried to walk back inside when Alex started counting the band in. Bobby cleared his throat, and Reggie knew that if they were closer they would be able to see a violent red blush creeping up his own neck. Carlos grabbed Reggie's shoulders and spun him around so he was facing them again as Bobby started to sing.

_"You're just too good to be true_

_Can't keep my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much,"_

Reggie refused to admit to the involuntary squeak that left his mouth. Carlos snickered. It was at that moment Reggie realised that Carlos was filming him. He couldn't wait to see what kind of creative name Luke put on the video when it inevitably ended up online. 'Local Man Dies When Crush Tries to Recreate Favourite Movie Scene' sounded promising. 

_"At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you"_

Bobby knew 10 Things was one of Reggie's favourite movies. He felt a smile spread across his face when he realised that Bobby did all of this for him. So what if he looked like a lovestruck fool in the video Carlos was taking, Luke and Alex would tease him mercilessly either way. Bobby grinned at Reggie as the band started to play.

" _I love you baby, and if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby, to warm the lonely night_

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say,”_

Reggie walked closer, Carlos trailing behind him. Bobby was clearly getting into the groove of the song, and Reggie definitely wasn’t complaining. He waited for Bobby to look up at him again, and then gave him the wink and the confident smile that he usually reserved for teasing his friends and flirting with people. He supposed in this instance it could be either, or both. Bobby’s grin widened and he launched back into the song with even more confidence than before.

_“Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you baby,_

_Let me love you,"_

And as it sunk in that no, this wasn’t an extremely vivid daydream, Reggie realised that he wasn't sure what Bobby's microphone was plugged into. Usually, they used a big speaker borrowed from one of the storage rooms, but Reggie couldn’t see it anywhere around here. 

A whine of feedback echoed around the carpark when Bobby switched off his microphone, and it suddenly hit Reggie. They were using the PA system. The audio system that was only used for announcements because it was linked to literally every room in the school.

”Bobby oh my gosh what the hell just happened? Did you use the goddam whole-school audio just to sing me that song? Why would you do that? How many people did you have to bribe to do that? Do you have any idea how mad the teachers are going to be? Jesus Christ what if someone gets mad at Caleb and then we have to shut down the jazz band because he got fired? Holy sh—“

Bobby kissed Reggie on the cheek, which shut him up long enough for Bobby to hand Carlos the microphone.

Reggie giggled into his hand, which Bobby considered unfairly cute. He probably would have been more annoyed about it, but Reggie’s next move was to grab the collar of his jacket and tug him down into a kiss, which made most thoughts fly out of the window. 

The moment was cut short by their friends. Luke wolf-whistled at the pair and Alex threw one of his drumsticks at their heads while the rest of the band laughed. Reggie stuck his middle finger up in their direction, an uncontrollable grin splitting his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates within a few hours of each other. If I go off-grid for several months after this feel free to remind me that I should probably write something at my tumblr, @nervousmiracletrash


End file.
